Love Story
by kt.potter93
Summary: The relationship of Draco and Skye that has developed through the years. SONG-FIC!


**Disclaimer:** I own neither the song nor the recognizable characters

**We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.**

"What cha looking at?"

Skye jumped at the sound of her twin's voice.

"Him," Skye said, pointing to the blonde boy. "Reckon he's a first year to?"

"Course his is," Harry said confidently. "Getting his own robes isn't he? Now come on, Mum's buying ice-cream."

Skye followed her brother, but not without firstly looking back at the boy.

**I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...  
**

"You must be the Potter's," a voice drawled. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Skye glanced at her brother quickly before turning to face the boy.

"You shouldn't be associating with people like the Weasley's," the blonde boy continued, sticking out a hand, ignoring Ron's scowl. "I can help you there."

"Go to hell," Skye spat. "I wouldn't associate with a prat like you if I was paid for it."

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you please don't go...  
**

"They don't matter to me," Draco said fiercely. "I love you."

"I love you too," Skye sobbed. "But I want them to be able to see how wonderful you are."

"They don't matter," Draco repeated. "I'm never going to leave you."

"Good," Skye said, smiling faintly.

**And I said...  
Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
**

Skye was waiting in the freezing cold air, down by the lake.

"Draco?" she called quietly, hearing approaching footsteps.

"Right here, babe," he answered, kissing her softly. "I have been waiting to see you."

"I've been right here," Skye replied. "Just like I said."

**  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.  
**

Knock, knock. Skye rolled over in her bed. There was another tap on the glass.

Groaning, Skye got out of her warm bed and looked out the window.

"Draco?" she asked, completely taken by surprise.

"I missed you," Draco replied simply, hovering on his broom. "Fly with me?"

**  
Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, please don't go-**"PLEASE!" Skye screamed. "Please don't do this."

"I have to," Draco said; quietly, heartbrokenly. "We were never going to work. Your father was right."

"Please," Skye begged, tears cascading down her face. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm sorry Skye," Draco said, closing his eyes.

**And I said...  
Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-  
**

"Let's get out of here," Skye suggested breathlessly.

"Good idea," Draco agreed instantly. "I want to be with you; just you."

"I love you," Skye said, as Draco kissed her gently.

"I love you too," Draco insisted. "More than you could possibly know."

**  
Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.  
**

"You don't love him," Harry said harshly. "You just think you do."

"I DO LOVE HIM!" Skye screamed.

"You don't," Harry insisted darkly. "Anymore than he loves you."

Skye couldn't stop the tears from falling. "I love him, I love him, I love him."

"You don't. You never have."

**  
I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
**

"You're late," Skye breathed, in between Draco's kisses.

"I'm sorry," Draco murmured.

"I thought you weren't going to come," Skye admitted.

"I'll always show up for you," Draco promised. "No matter what."

**And I said...  
Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
**

"How can I believe you?" Skye asked. "You're always held up by something."

"It's just work," Draco soothed.

"Why do you have to work so much?" Skye questioned, tears springing to her eyes. "Is it because you don't want to spend time with me?"

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...  
Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.  
**

Skye's eyes widened at the ring her boyfriend presented to her.

"Marry me?"

"Of course I will," Skye said breathlessly.

Grinning, Draco slid the ring onto Skye's finger. He kissed the ring before kissing Skye chastely.

"But," Skye bit her lip, hesitating. "What about my parents?"

"I sorted it out with your Dad," Draco said. "I explained everything."

"And your parents?"

Draco shrugged. "Who cares? All I know is how much I love you. Nothing else matters."

**'cause we were both young when i first saw you**

"I HATE YOU!" Eleven year old Skye Potter yelled at Draco Malfoy.

She stormed off and Draco's eyes followed her journey into the Great Hall.

"She doesn't hate me, you know," Draco told his friends arrogantly. "One day, she's going to marry me."

**A/N** So, what do you think? I've never written a song-fic before so I hope it was alright. Review and let me know what you think! (the song is 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift)


End file.
